San Romero High School
Founded in 1818, San Romero High is the school Juliet attends, which makes up a large part of the Prologue, Stage 1, Stage 2, and Stage 5. In the Prologue, Juliet is first tasked with making her way safely through the school's parking lot, and into its gates. During Stage 1, the majority of the classroom facilities are displayed, as well as the Cafeteria. In Stage 2, while some of its classrooms are seen, the majority of the explorable areas are within the Stadium and pool. Stage 5 starts at where the Prologue left off, but as the route it led to in the Prologue is blocked, Juliet is forced to take an alternative route, passing through many of the schools' parking areas to finally reach the Cathedral. Appearance Parking San Romero is guarded with several gates, in which Juliet must saw through in order to continue. The parking lot is long in width, but is surprisingly nearly full of cars of either many students or teachers. On the outside of the building shows some construction work that Juliet may have to circumvent in order to reach the school. Building San Romero High is a very unusually large high school, that its size easily spans from the Prologue to Stage 2. San Romero is also connected to the Stadium, where San Romero football or baseball player are seen doing sports. On the inside of the school it is shown that the classrooms and hallways have been vandalized, with destroyed desks, columns and some graffiti artwork presumably made by Swan. Some parts of the school maybe destroyed or in flames, in some cases may become an open path for Juliet. Cafeteria Near the end of Stage 1, it is seen that there is an explosive, dynamite-riddled cake in the cafeteria, in which Juliet must protect in order to prevent the cafeteria from exploding. This plan was later foiled when several Dynamite-Strapped Zombies in wheel barrows entered the area, forcing Juliet and Nick to leave, and destroyed a significant part of the school, only leaving the Stadium poorly intact. There is also a statue at the front of the school, of an unknown figure that the school might idolize. Gameplay Prologue After Juliet is finished destroying a mob of zombies outside the gates of San Romero, she will enter the high school by sawing the locked gate of the school. After opening the gate, a school bus of students as well as other students throughout the level die as Juliet progresses through the level (presumably for the amusement of the player). There are students though that the player is given option to save from attacking zombies. Some zombies are seen using vehicles that create destruction throughout the parking lot. Zombies will be in much larger hordes in higher difficulties. Stage 1 After Juliet resurrects Nick and reveals of her dark family secret, a large horde of zombies interrupt and attack Juliet with Nick. Juliet must attack and fight several hordes of zombies throughout the prologue even some zombies she may know. The player, like in the prologue, will be given the option to save students from killer zombies. Quicktime events and new mini games will be introduced to the player throughout progression such as the Nick Zombie Minigame and Zombie Walk. Near the end Juliet must stop a horde of fire zombies from touching the explosive cake, until dynamite-zombies in wheel barrows force Juliet to escape the area. Juliet will then be flung to the Junkyard to fight Zed. Stage 2 After returning from the Junkyard, Juliet and Nick meet the next Dark Purveyor, named Vikke. As his ship flies by, Juliet notices that Cordelia is riding on the ship. Cordelia then drops Juliet's birthday gift, using a parachute to lightly glide it through San Romero. The player must Chainsaw Dash through the area, in order to reach the inside of the building. As claimed by Nick, the school is slowly deteriorating with the damaged structures and ongoing fires. Throughout the level, Juliet is introduced to new enemy types with school-sport occupations (i.e. Baseball players, football players, cheerleaders, etc.). Once obtaining the present it is revealed that it is the Chainsaw Blaster. The player will be introduced to a new minigame in order to test weapon. Afterwards, Juliet and Nick leave San Romero to the reach the swimming pool, and later battle Vikke. Stage 5 After defeating Josey, The Starling Family began planning tactics in order to defeat the last Dark Purveyor. Juliet must fight a mob of zombies throughout her way, with the assistance of Cordelia. The player may also be at times invited into a survival segment where Juliet must survive a horde of zombies for an estimated amount of time while waiting for Cordelia. Once reaching the construction site of the Cathedral, Juliet will rely on Rosalind to be in aid. Gallery Gameplay Lollipop Chainsaw SS 44.jpg|A close up of Juliet speaking to Nick Juliet in the Classroom.gif|Juliet realizing that a horde of Zombies are attacking Lollipop Chainsaw SS 52.jpg|Juliet using her Chainsaw Lollipop Chainsaw SS 57.jpg|Juliet spinning as a Helicopter flies by Lollipop Chainsaw SS 58.jpg|Juliet leap-frogging Lollipop Chainsaw SS 59.jpg|Juliet kicking a Zombie Lollipop Chainsaw SS 42.jpg|Juliet slicing a Zombie upward Lollipop Chainsaw SS 56.jpg|A horde of Zombies stampede towards Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw SS 54.jpg|Juliet battling two Zombies Lollipop Chainsaw SS 60.jpg|Juliet using the Chainsaw Dash Lollipop Chainsaw SS 61.jpg|The final strike of the Cheerleader Chain Lollipop Chainsaw SS 45.jpg|Juliet using her Pom-Poms to fend off Zombies Lollipop Chainsaw SS 55.jpg|Sparkles n' Heartz Lollipop Chainsaw SS 51.jpg|Juliet and the Armadillo Spin Lollipop Chainsaw SS 47.jpg|A close up of Juliet with her Chainsaw Lollipop Chainsaw SS 48.jpg|Zombie Slashing Lollipop Chainsaw SS 49.jpg|Zombie Horde Lollipop Chainsaw SS 46.jpg|Zombie Slaughter Lollipop Chainsaw SS 39.jpg|Juliet after jumping through a bus Lollipop Chainsaw SS 43.jpg|Juliet and a Pole Blue Headless Zombie Minigame.png|The introduction to the Nick Zombie Minigame Known Students and Alumni ]] Information Not truly much is known about the students of San Romero High School, all that is known is that there are students around the area that have either survived the Zombie apocalypse, or have become one themselves. Students *Juliet Starling *Nick Carlyle *Rosalind Starling Alumni *Cordelia Starling *Gideon Starling Zombies *Alexander *Anastasia *Bill *Brett *Christina *George *Jay *Josephine *Juan *Lucid *Samantha *Steven *Wesley *Uwe Faculty *Mr. Fitzgibbon *Roberta References *San Romero High School appears to be based on Columbine High School with its similar aesthetics and somewhat familiar history. **San Romero High School was named after the town it had inhabited, just as Columbine High School. **Swan's school bombing appears to be based on the unsuccessful plans of the Columbine perpetrators. **Many locations of the high school look similar to that of Columbine High (I.e. Lockers, Cafeteria, etc.). **A bomb was set off at the Cafeteria of Columbine, where it is the last location Juliet fights in Stage 1. **The Columbine perpetrators were misrepresented as "Goths", which reflects Swan's true identity. Trivia/Notes *The school's Latin motto is Non Mortuus Ergo Sum - "I am not Dead, therefore I am". It is a play on Rene Descartes' phrase Cogito Ergo Sum - "I think, therefore I am". See Also *Prologue *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 5 Category:Places Category:Locations Category:San Romero